


to the stars and back

by butterflygarden



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, not a oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflygarden/pseuds/butterflygarden
Summary: she felt like she belonged up with the stars, so she left...but she belonged down here on earth, so he brought her back.⁎⁑ ✦⁂ ✦ ⁂ ✦⁑ ⁎Andromeda wanted to explore the vast universe above her. She wanted to know more, she needed to know more. Andromeda wanted to fly closer to the stars over her head. She wanted to see extraordinary things that not all had the privilege to see with their very eyes. Andromeda wanted to go so badly. So she left, and that was the worst decision she ever made.
Relationships: Keith (Voltron)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. they are out there

Andromeda was curled up on the floor with her back facing her cell door. She has been in that position for the past few days. Why? Andromeda was afraid of her captors. The idea of curling in a fetal position made her feel safer, that she was protected by her bruised back. She was also cold. The clothes her captors provided her weren’t in great condition, but she made use of what she had and tucked her legs under the her makeshift skirt to keep her warm.

_‘They are out there.’_

Those four words played in her head like a broken record. She couldn’t help but think about the monsters who tortured and experimented her were just on the other side of that door. The thought frightened her to the bone, and the cold wasn’t helping in calming her nerves.

Andromeda’s hands rubbed up and down her arms, trying to heat herself up, but touching her arms made her uncomfortable and brought back awful memories. Just as how their hands would grab her arms and strap her on the table while she fought and struggled, but she always failed to break free because small and weak compared to them. They would inject many kinds of liquid into her body. They even dissected her once. It was similar to a dead frog laying on its back, exposing its belly as middle schoolers would cut it open. Except, Andromeda wasn’t a frog, but she did wish she was dead.

Andromeda had thought of escaping; she had though and planned countless of times before. She attempted it once, but it resulted in another session on the metal table. Unlike the other times she was strapped down to the table, she woke up feeling different. They did the most horrible things. After that, Andromeda was too scared to run. She feared that they might do something far worse if she were to escape again.

Andromeda gripped the shock collar around her neck. She didn’t try to pry it open because she knew it wouldn’t work–Andromeda had tried countless times. Tears trickled from the corner of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. One by one the tears came down, flowing like a stream. Soon her hopelessness was replaced with guilt.

Being trapped and experimented on was absolute torture. Andromeda would be alert at all times. She couldn’t even take a proper nap. A simple creak and she would wake up and crawl to the farthest corner.

Andromeda couldn’t help but feel guilty and responsible for the horrible things that had happened to her. If only she wasn’t so foolish, so selfish, she would never have to experience all the horrors in this damn ship. It is all her fault and now she is being punished for her mistakes. Freedom was far from her reach.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Or maybe it was just outside her cell door.

It was the sound of marching footsteps. Andromeda immediately knew who they were. The footsteps stopped just outside her cell. Her breathing hitched. Andromeda started to panic; she was now shaking in fear. She placed a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound of her whimpering.

The door slid open and light from the hallway slipped inside the dark room, hitting Andromeda like a spotlight. A shadow crept upwards on the wall Andromeda was facing. Her eyes were glued to the dark silhouette looming over her. The shadow was shaped like the demons she feared the most.

_‘It’s them.’_

The shadow grew bigger and bigger as the creature was nearing Andromeda’s laying figure. Andromeda could feel hear her heart beating faster by the second. Her forehead started to secrete sweat and her breathing was uneven. Then she sobbed when the doors slid closed. She was alone with _it_. They were inside the same room, together, in the dark. Andromeda was shaking uncontrollably and praying silent prayers.

_‘Dear God, no more…please…’_

“Hello?” A soft voice spoke from behind Andromeda. Her whole body went stiff. It didn’t sound like them. This voice was different; more feminine.

“Are you all right?” It's been a long time since someone has asked her that.

Andromeda turned her aching body to face the owner of the voice. Instead of seeing a purple creature as she had presumed, her eyes landed on something else. It was a woman, and she looked nothing like them at all.

The woman had white hair and pink marks on her cheeks which contrasted with her dark skin. Her eyes were the most beautiful things Andromeda has seen. They were like pools of clear blue water. But one feature stood out to Andromeda. The woman was wearing _their_ uniform.

Andromeda quickly backed up against the wall, keeping a safe distance between her and the stranger. The woman quickly caught on with Andromeda’s reaction and took a step back to give the frighted girl some space. “Please, don’t be afraid,” she spoke softly.

“My name is Allura.” The woman knelt down. She placed her cuffed hands on her lap and smiled kindly at Andromeda. “And I’m not here to hurt you.”

With all the courage she could muster up, Andromeda shakily asked, “Are you one of them?”, and pointed to the uniform the woman was wearing. Allura shook her head. “I only wore their armor so that I could sneak into one of their ships,” she explained.

“Why would you do that?” Andromeda unconsciously relaxed. She had forgotten about her fears and was only focused on how someone would be stupid enough to get _in_ a warship. If it was Andromeda she would use the uniform to her advantage and _leave_ this place.

Allura saw this as an opportunity to keep her frightful cellmate calm. Having her only company go into a frenzy is the last thing Allura needed at the moment.

“It’s a long story,” Allura warned.

“I don’t mind.” Andromeda smiled.

Allura moved from her kneeling position and crossed her legs to the side like a princess.

“Well, it all started with five paladins…” Allura began her story.

Andromeda’s focus was all on Allura. She listened to every single word and imagined all the places the paladins have been and the people they have saved. The way Allura narrated everything was like listening to an audiobook. Andromeda never felt more relaxed in her entire stay in this alien ship. Andromeda also noticed that _Voltron_ was mentioned a lot.

Apparently, five paladins would pilot Voltron and use it to fight the Galra, the evil aliens who captured her. Allura must’ve assumed Andromeda knew what a Voltron was because of how Allura spoke of it–it was like talking about the most obvious thing in the world. Andromeda raised her hand and Allura stopped mid-sentence.

“What exactly is a Voltron?” Andromeda asked.

“Oh, you don’t know Voltron…” Allura murmured, it seemed as though she was talking to herself. “I am sorry. I assumed you knew who Voltron was. It’s just because you look so much like…” Allura didn’t finish her sentence. She saw the way Andromeda cringed when she was going to speak about her appearance and decided not to finish her sentence.

“The five paladins each pilot a lion. Together they form Voltron, the most powerful being in the universe. Voltron is stronger than any Galra fleet.” Allura spoke with such pride.

Andromeda’s eyes sparkled with so much hope. If everything Allura was saying is true, there is a huge chance that Andromeda would get out of here. The paladins are surely coming to rescue Allura, and hopefully Andromeda could get out as well. As long as she is in this cell with Allura Andromeda could finally be free.

“I could get out,” Andromeda whispered to herself. She couldn’t believe the answer to all her prayers was just kneeling in front of her. If God was real and if He was really listening, then He just sent Andromeda an angel to rescue her from the hell she is in. It was almost like a dream. Andromeda could go back to earth and see her family. Her mom, her dad, Pollux, Castor...

Tears welled from Andromeda’s eyes. Allura noticed this and moved closer to Andromeda and held her hands. She looked into the poor girl’s eyes and promised: “you will get out of here Andromeda. I promise you that we will get out of here together.”

Suddenly, Andromeda brought Allura into a big hug. Andromeda couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. With Allura, Andromeda felt safe, she felt hopeful. Allura’s kindness was too much for Andromeda. It made Andromeda’s heart swell with so much joy.

Allura felt pity for the girl crying in her arms. It must have been so long since she had received kindness and a sense of security from anyone. Allura hugged her back.

Unfortunately, their precious moment was interrupted when the metal door slid open and revealed two druids. Between them stood a small figure. Seeing her made Andromeda’s blood run cold. She was feeling a bit light headed and suddenly had the urge to throw up.

Standing there with her usual hooded cloak covering her small and frail body was Haggar. Her glowing yellow eyes bore to Andromeda’s. The poor girl prayed to any higher mystical being above to transport her anywhere but here.

Haggar stuck her arm out and pointed at Andromeda’s new friend, and with her chilling raspy voice she ordered, “Come with me.”

Andromeda’s arms tighten around Allura. This person was her only chance to get out of here, and she was going to be taken away. Andromeda clung to Allura as a child would to their mother. Allura looked down to Andromeda and whispered, “This could be a good chance to get some information about the Galra Empire. Don’t worry, I’ll come back. I promise.”

Andromeda hesitated for a moment before she let go of the alien. She watched Allura stand up with her back straight. Allura looked intimidating, confident, and strong–everything Andromeda was not as of the moment.

Before walking down the hall to who-knows-where Allura sent Andromeda one more reassuring smile. Then the doors slid shut and Andromeda was back in the dark. Her eyes were glued to the spot where Allura was just seconds ago. She was in shock and she was scared, but one thing’s for sure–

_‘She is out there and she will come back for me.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys
> 
> so that was the first chapter of my first story here in ao3. I hoped you guys liked it :)
> 
> I really do encourage y'all to give me your opinions. I really look forward to your critics because I really do want to improve my writing.
> 
> There is a difference between hateful comments and constructive criticism. Pls spread love not hate :)


	2. the conductor

Fate is an unusual player. You never know what it would bring for it is either forgiving or it is ever so merciless. Andromeda thought fate had brought her to the end, but being the unpredictable divine it was, fate was not yet done toying with Andromeda.

The cells doors slid open and some guards threw Allura in. She wasn’t wearing the Glara armor, instead she was wearing a white body suit. Andromeda bolted to Allura and attacked her with a big hug.

“Allura! Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Did they injected you with any green stuff?” Andromeda was asking questions so quickly Allura didn’t have time to process each one.

“Calm down Andromeda. I'm fine,”Allura reassured the younger girl.

“Andy”

Allura looked down at the girl confused, “I’m sorry?”

“You can call me Andy. Andromeda is a mouthful so people call me Andy,” Andromeda explained.

Andromeda let go of Allura and sat down on the cold metal floor. She patted the space beside her, sending a silent invitation to Allura to take the spot. The white-haired girl accepted and sat beside her new friend.

“So, Allura, tell me about yourself,” said Andromeda.

Allura glanced at her and asked, “What do you wish to know?”

“Anything, and everything,” Andromeda chuckled, “tell me about your past, your present, and what you see for your future.”

Seeing Andromeda calm felt so different. It gave this illusion that they weren’t trapped inside a battleship. It was as if they were just two friends catching up on one another. This relaxed Allura. It had been stressful for her ever since she had woken up from her 10,000-year sleep. Being brought into war after escaping it the last time and learning that everything you know and love was gone took a toll on Allura. Maybe venting everything she felt to her new friend would ease her heart—even just a tiny bit. So that is what Allura did. She told Andromeda everything. From Altea to her parents, her father and the original paladins, the rise of Zarkon and the downfall of her planet, sleeping in a pod for 10 millennia, then being woken up to fight the same war.

Andromeda listened to Allura. She watched her face show one emotion to another, listened to the change of her tone, and tried imagining the pain of a princess losing her whole planet. Learning Allura was older than 10,000 years definitely shocked Andromeda, especially the part where she was to rule an advanced civilization—as well as the part where her planet was destroyed by the Galra Empire. Allura even told Andromeda the history of Voltron. From when it was created, to the Paladins of Old, how the lions were hidden from Zarkon, and how they were found by the new Paladins.

When Allura was done speaking, it was Andromeda’s turn to tell her story. Andromeda talked about her home planet: Earth. She also told stories of her family. The two shared a laugh when Andromeda told the story about that one time her brothers pranked their mom into thinking they found an actual moonstone in their backyard. It was actually just an ordinary rock. Andromeda also shared that one time during Christmas, an Earth holiday, she gave her brothers a bag of coal instead of a proper gift because they told her Santa wasn’t real.

Mostly it was Andromeda laughing at the memory and Allura laughing along—pretending to understand what the earthling had said. But a thought kept nudging at the back of Allura’s brain; if Andromeda was from Earth why does she look the way she is? Based on the five Paladins’ appearances, none of them had wings sprouting off their backs.

Their storytelling was interrupted when the cell doors opened once again. One of Haggar’s Druid stood before them. The two girls stood up abruptly. Allura glared, “what do they want with me this time?”

“Not you,” The Druid pointed its finger to Andromeda, “her.”

Allura instantly pushed Andromeda behind her, “you would have to go through me first!”

The Druid didn’t flinch at Allura’s warning, instead it shocked her with its magic. She collapsed on the floor and groaned in pain. Allura was paralyzed and couldn’t move due to the shock. She watched helplessly as the Druid shocked Andromeda and levitated her weak body away. Allura was left in the dark with worrying thoughts in her mind to keep her company.

~•~

Andromeda awoke at the very heart of the ship. She laid at the center ring of a giant hole that overlooks the outside of the ship’s bottom half. When she fully regained herself, Andromeda stood up, only to fall back down when the sound of explosions spooked her like a forest animal hearing a gunshot. Andromeda was on her knees, head bowed, and hands covering her ears.

“This is the experiment you’ve been working on?” A harsh voice erupted from behind.

Andromeda knelt up and turned her upper body to look behind her. There, on the other side of the platform stood two figures. She instantly recognized one of them; it was Haggar. Beside her was a taller alien. The stranger was dressed in bulky armor which added more size to their already bigger frame.

“I gave you permission to work with some of our most valuable resources and this is the result? I expected more after the last one.” His voice was deep and cold. Just hearing his voice would make you want to run away and hide which is exactly what Andromeda was about to do. However, before she could make more than four steps, Haggar appeared in front of her and froze Andromeda in place.

“She may not appear as strong as the rest of my experiments, but I assure you her abilities could be of use, Emperor Zarkon,” Haggar reassured.

Haggar began to show off Andromeda like a science project. “Her telepathy could be used to amplify your connection to the Black Lion,” she spoke with slight pride.

“Meaning I could take full control of the Black Lion from a farther distance,” Zarkon concluded.

“She can only do it with my help,” Added Haggar.

Zarkon walked to the inner ring and towards Haggar. “Do it,” he commanded.

Haggar looked at Andromeda in the eye threateningly and spoke in a harsh tone, “try to escape again and I will not hesitate to end your life.” The witch released Andromeda from her hold and vanished into thin air.

Zarkon stood by the edge of the ring and looked down at the chaos before him. Behind him, Andromeda peaked down out of curiosity and was amazed at the sight. It was a giant robot slashing battleships with a sword.

"That is Voltron," Zarkon spoke. He looked back at Andromeda, his face showed no emotion. “And with you, I can take back what is mine.”

Andromeda looked up at Zarkon with fear in her eyes. She didn’t want this at all. If that is the same Voltron Allura talked about, then she didn’t want to be the cause of its defeat. All Andromeda wanted was to go home and see her family again, not be a part of an intergalactic war.

Three of Hagga’s druids each stood on a platform on the other far end of the hole facing Zarkon. On an even higher platform behind Andromeda was the witch herself. One by one the druids shot a lightning-like energy at Zarkon. The Galra Emperor was lifted off the ground and positioned at the center of the ring.

Andromeda looked back at Haggar and pointed at the metal band around her neck. "I can’t do anything with this collar on,” she remarked playfully hoping she could stall for some time to think of a plan.

Haggar immediately aimed a disk of energy at Andromeda’s collar. The inhibitor shattered into pieces. “Stop wasting time!” Haggar yelled.

Andromeda flinched a little but she stood her ground. She might have stopped being the brave girl she used to be, but the faith of Voltron rests on her shoulder. Her decisions would cause a domino effect—the outcome of this battle is all up to her. It’s either she let Zarkon connect with the Black Lion and use Voltron for his Empire or resist so the Paladins could live to fight another day.

“I gave you abilities you’ve never imagined! I made you! I own you! You will do as I say without question!” Haggar shot Andromeda with the same lighting-like energy and lifted her in the air. “If you won’t do it, I will do it for you!” Haggar positioned Andromeda behind Zarkon and with her powers, she controlled Andromeda like a puppet.

Andromeda didn’t do it willingly, she wasn’t in control of her body and her abilities. She didn’t want to place her hands on Zarkon’s temples to link with his mind, she didn’t want to be the conductor of this lighting show, Andromeda didn’t want to help Zarkon connect with the Black Lion. It was all Haggar, and Andromeda couldn’t help but watch everything unfold.

It felt like a waterfall. Having Haggar’s power push onto Andromeda felt like a ton of water showering her. The witch’s power mixed with Andromeda’s and it did just exactly as Haggar said. It was like being the megaphone to someone’s mind. Andromeda amplified Zarkon’s link with the Black Lion thus further strengthening their connection. It was so strong that Zarkon had complete control of the Black Lion.

Voltron vanished, and in its place were five lions. A red lion, green lion, blue lion, yellow lion and the infamous Black Lion. It was just as Allura said.

With Zarkon in total control he corrupted the Black Lion and ejected its paladin. As the paladin was left floating in space, Zarkon drew the lion closer. This was all too much for Andromeda. Linking someone to a gigantic feline robot miles away was one thing, but using the mind to pull in a gigantic feline robot is another. To Andromeda this drained her completely, but Haggar provided her power to continue on with the process.

The Black Lion was so close now. Just a couple hundred meters more and Zarkon would finally have the lion. Andromeda could feel the pride growing in Zarkon’s mind. That was until the Red Lion swooshed past and pushed the Black Lion away. Anger boiled within the Galra Emperor.

Zarkon jumped off the Druids’ hold and landed on the other side of the ring—the ground shook just a little. Haggar and her druids stopped what they were doing and watched their Emperor from their respective platform. Without Haggar’s power to hold her up, Andromeda fell to the ground with a thud.

Everyone, including Andromeda, had their eyes on Zarkon. Without warning, he got out of his outer armor and jumped down the hole and drifted into space. Using the jets attached to his legs, he chased after the Black Lion.

“Take her to the laboratory, she needs to recharge. We can’t afford to lose another one,” Haggar ordered her druids.

The poor girl laid on the cold metal floor, the whole process was just too much for her to handle. It felt like dying and coming back to life. Andromeda never wanted to feel that way again. That just adds to her list of things she never wanted to feel again.

Andromeda’s vision started to blur. She was so exhausted it was harder to keep her eyes open. The last thing Andromeda saw were the druids coming over. Her eyes finally shut, and as she was being dragged away Andromeda was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here is the second chapter :)
> 
> For now I might post regularly because I actually have chapters ready. I've been writing this story since before I just now had the courage to post it because of my friend. He is basically the only one who reads my stories lol. 
> 
> I hope my story isn't boring. I promise it will get better as the story progresses. 
> 
> Pls share your insights. I highly encourage constructive criticism, but please no hate :)


	3. escape

Andromeda woke up in the laboratory. She was laying on the same metallic table, with the same green mixture being injected into her. The only difference between now and before was that there was no body on the other metal table.

Andromeda jolted up with a terrified look on her face. She could feel the past memories creeping in like shadowy demons. Every thought and every memory creeps through the cracks and tiny holes until finally it just seeps through the door to her conscious mind. No matter how many times she has locked and barricaded those memories to the back of her mind they will always find a way back.

Quickly, Andromeda ripped off the needled from her arms and legs causing blood to flow from the puncture wounds. Andromeda hopped off the table and her knees wobbled and her head felt light. She gripped onto the metal platform tightly as she almost collapsed. Even when she was too sore, Andromeda persisted and stumbled her way through the laboratory with drops of blood tailing behind her. When she reached the door Andromeda placed her hand on the scanner, but the door didn't open.

She staggered around, looking for something to get the damn thing open. Andromeda picked up a surgical knife looking blade on a tray by the side of the metal table. She went back to the scanner and stabbed it till the thing was completely destroyed.

‘ _Maybe breaking the thing would open the door, like it does in the movies’_ , she thought.

Unfortunately for Andromeda, everything shown in the movies are absolute lies. Breaking the scanner didn’t open the door and she was still stuck in the laboratory. Andromeda groaned, frustrated. She angrily slashed the door and after each slash she grunted: “Why. Won’t. You. Open.”

She ended her tantrum by banging her fists on the cold metallic doors. “I just want to get out of this stupid ship!”

Andromeda dropped the knife; the sound of metal colliding with metal echoed throughout the room. It taunted Andromeda, this place was just like her cell–cold, made of metal, and for some stupid reason it was purple.

“Andy?”

There was a knock coming from behind the door.

“Andromeda!” The voice sounded so familiar.

“Are you in there?” It was _Allura_.

“Allura? I’m in here!” Andromeda replied, her face glowing with glee.

Andromeda heard mumbling before Allura yelled again. “Get back!”

The trapped girl did as she was told, and suddenly there was a red spot glowing from one side of the door. The spot glowed brighter, and brighter until with was glowing like a miniature sun. The spot moved upward and curved to the other side of the door, then went downward and curved back to the original spot where it started. A big glowing circle was made. There was a loud bang and the metal within the circle was pushed down, missing Andromeda by an inch. On the other side of the big gaping hole was Allura. In her arms, a wounded man in black and white armor clinging to her for support, to her left was another man wearing yellow and white armor. The man in yellow and white was holding–what looked to be–a laser canon.

Andromeda was close to tears, “you came back for me,” she sniffled.

“Of course I would come back for you,” Allura said, “I promised I would get you out of here.”

Allura then noticed the blood smeared on Andromeda’s arms and legs. “Andromeda, you’re bleeding,” she gasped. The man in yellow was wide-eyed as well. “I think I have some bandages in my first aid kit. Allura, you can patch her up when we get back to my lion,” he informed.

“Andromeda?” That voice was so familiar. It was like Andromeda heard it long before but simply forgotten through time. She’s heard that voice over and over. Andromeda had conversed with that voice. Made jokes and cried to, consoled and learned the words the voice spoke. _It just couldn’t be._

“As in Pollux and Castor’s Andromeda?”

Andromeda walked closer to the black paladin. As the distance between the two shortened and Andromeda went nearer, his face was clear as day. Even with the helmet on Andromeda knew who that man in the black armor was.

“Shiro?”

Andromeda was more than thrilled to see such a familiar face at such a horrible situation. Allura and her team gained more of Andromeda’s trust. If this was the same Shiro she sat with at dinner, helped her stick the glow-in-the-dark stars on her ceiling, and driven her home when her brothers were busy with work then it was safe to run away with team Voltron.

Without a second to lose, Andromeda rushed to Shiro’s side and supported his left while Allura supported his right. “We have to hurry if we want to get out of this place alive,” Andromeda noted.

The four of them ventured down many halls and Hunk, who introduced himself a moment before, would blast galra sentries with his laser canon. They reached Andromeda’s cell, and in front of its metal doors was a giant lion head punctured through the ship’s wall. The lion’s mouth opened when Hunk ran toward it, he motioned his hand back and forth signaling the rest to hurry. Andromeda and Allura helped Shiro into the lion and Hunk followed after.

Hunk rushed to the cockpit and soon the lion roared to life. Shiro removed himself from Allura and Andromeda’s hold and staggered to the cockpit. He wrapped an arm on Hunk’s chair and told him to find the black lion.

Andromeda sat on top of a metal box that was pushed to the wall and took a well deserved rest. Allura went looking for the first aid kit and once she finally found it she rushed to Andromeda’s side. Allura took a cloth and soaked it with a cleanser. She gently cleaned Andromeda’s arms and legs. The blood transferred to the damped cloth revealing Andromeda’s pale skin. Once she was done cleaning the blood off, Allura placed some kind of bandaids on each of Andromeda’s puncture wounds. 

Back in the cockpit, Shiro and Hunk was searching for the black lion when suddenly a big blast caught their attention. It was the red lion in the middle of a battle. Just a few yards away, the black lion lay motionless. “There,” Shiro pointed.

Without hesitation, Hunk sped toward the black lion. Shiro exited the cockpit and staggered to the lion’s mouth, waiting for Hunk to open the exit.

Andromeda walked toward Shiro and grabbed hold of his wrist. Shiro looked down to the frail girl. “Where are you going?” She asked, worry filled her eyes.

“Keith needs my help,” Shiro answered.

_‘Keith? My Keith?’_

The lion’s mouth opened. The black lion was a few meters away.

Before Shiro could move forward, Andromeda held onto his wrist even tighter.

“I’m coming with you,” she said.

Shiro looked down at her once more and saw the determination in her eyes. If this was the same Andromeda he knew back on earth there was no point in arguing with her. Then his eyes trailed to the wings on her back.

“You don’t have a suit,” he informed.

“I don’t need one,” she spoke back.

Shiro sighed and took a spare helmet in a box beside the him. “Wear a helmet at least.”

Andromeda took the helmet from him and put it on. A blue screen covered the open areas of the helmet the moment she wore it, but it was still breathable. He grabbed Andromeda by the waist. The lower half of his helmet’s screen glowed and was now completely covering his face providing air to breath.

“Take a deep breath and hold on tight,” he instructed.

Andromeda inhaled as much oxygen as she could before Shiro jumped out of the lion. The jetpack attached to his suit activated and launched him towards the black lion. Once Shiro was close enough to connect to his lion, he commanded it to open its mouth and flew in.

The two landed harshly on the metal ground. Shiro groaned as he got up from the floor, gripping his wounded side protectively. With all his strength, Shiro dragged himself to the cockpit and plopped himself on his seat.

Andromeda immediately removed the helmet and took deep labored breaths. She should have worn the suit. Once she caught her breath Andromeda rushed to Shiro and gripped behind his chair. She looked at the sight before her. It was Zarkon aiming a giant sword at the red lion.

“Shiro,” Andromeda called desperately once Zarkon sped towards the red lion.

Shiro pushed the controls forward and the black lion flew to the battle ahead. Shiro hovered the lion over Zarkon and blasted a beam to knock him out of the way. He hurriedly pushed the red lion away and back to the castle. The two lions flew in the white ship and landed on the hangar.

“All right paladins, time to get out of here,” Allura’s voice echoed from the speaker.

Andromeda felt a bit relieved to finally be away from her cell, but she was still not yet free. The ship had not yet moved, they were still in Galra territory. This nagged Andromeda into doubting.

_‘What if they catch us before we can fly out of here,’_ she thought.

“Hello! What’s going on? I don’t see a worm hole,” Hunk’s voice replaced Allura’s through the speaker.

Then another shaky voice spoke, “the Galra barrier is jamming our ability to create one.” There was a long pause before the same voice spoke. “They have us completely surrounded!” That drained the blood from Andromeda’s face.

“We’re stuck,” she whispered to herself.

Andromeda fell to her knees. Tears were threatening to spill as fear consumed her once more.

_‘No, no, no, I don’t want to go back!’_

“What just happened?” Another voice spoke, pulling Andromeda out of her dark thoughts.

“Who cares? Wormhole!” Hunk’s voice boomed.

A wormhole was created and the ship rushed hurriedly through it. Suddenly Andromeda felt a chill run down her spine. Something isn’t right.

“Coran, what’s happening?” Shiro spoke to his helmet’s built in mic.

Andromeda carefully got up and gripped Shiro’s seat once again. She looked through the glass in front of her and saw the interior of the ship shaking as purple lightning zapped everywhere. She instantly knew who had caused this.

The owner of the shaky voice, Coran, spoke quickly, “the integrity of the wormhole has been compromised! It’s breaking down!”

Andromeda didn’t exactly knew what he said because he spoke so fast, but it sounded serious and bad.

“What does that mean?” Another voice asked the same question Andromeda was thinking.

Coran then answered, but a bit slower this time, “It means we have no control over where we’re headed.”

As soon as Coran finished speaking the ship shook roughly. Andromeda lost her grip and flew back. The shaking was getting worse and the black lion flew out along with the rest. Andromeda tried to get back up, but the sudden movement caused her to slam her head to the wall next to her. And for the second time, Andromeda fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter 3! I hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> As always I really do encourage y'all to give me your opinions. I really look forward to your critics because I really do want to improve my writing.
> 
> There is a difference between hateful comments and constructive criticism. Pls spread love not hate :)


	4. safe

Andromeda awoke with a throbbing pain on the side of her head. She gently placed her hand on the painful area and she instantly felt something sticky. Andromeda retracted her hand and saw that her palm and fingers were painted red.

_‘I’m bleeding.’_

She then noticed that she was on the pilot’s seat and that the lion was down. Andromeda sat up and looked around then thought, _‘where’s Shiro?’_ She started to panic.

“Shiro?” She called out, but there was no answer.

Soon an escape hatch opened above her. She looked up and her eyes met the person she was looking for. Shiro smiled weakly down at her. “You’re awake,” he let out a breath of relief.

Shiro stretched his had down to her and she took it. Shiro pulled her up and helped her out of the lion. Once she stood next to him, Andromeda wrapped her arms around him and cried.

She didn’t cry from sadness nor from pain, she cried because she was finally free. Andromeda was finally free from the fear and the pain because she knew she was safe. Even when she was wounded and stranded in an unknown planet, Andromeda knew she was safe because she was with family.

Shiro hugged her back. He let her cry as he comforted her with his words. “It’s okay, I’m here. You’re safe now.”

Andromeda let go from the hug and smile up at him, but it was replaced with a frown once Shiro groaned in pain. He gripped his side and hunched over. Andromeda quickly went to his aid and held him from falling. She looked down to where his hand was and saw a glowing purple wound. She’s seen that before, but unfortunately she didn’t know how to treat it. Instead she gently took Shiro’s helmet off and placed her fingers on his temples and linked their minds. She instantly felt his pain and quickly soften it.

Shiro let go of his side once the pain became more tolerable. He stared at the girl in front of him with wide eyes. “How did you do that?” He asked.

Andromeda released her hold, breaking the link. “So much has happened while I was locked up,” she answered sadly, “they’ve _changed_ me.”

Shiro was about to make a comment on her appearance, but quickly stopped himself from doing so. He didn’t want to bring back painful memories. He knew how it felt to be reminded of the hell you've been through. Instead, Shiro thanked her.

_‘What have they done to her?’_ He thought as his heart ached for the girl in front of him.

Suddenly, the speaker in Shiro’s helmet emitted static. Someone was trying to reach out to him. There was only one lion that crashed in the same planet as he did. He remembered seeing it falling before blacking out.

Shiro immediately put on his helmet. “Keith?” There was no answer, only static. Andromeda's ears perked at the name. Her heart started to beat faster and her wings instinctively twitched. _‘He’s here? Keith is here?’_

“We need to get to higher ground,” Shiro muttered mostly to himself.

Before Shiro could slide down the lion, Andromeda flew over to him, hooked her arms under his own, and lifted him with all her strength before flying down to the dirt covered ground below.

It has been a long time since Andromeda saw dirt. She pushed her feet down and rubbed it against the dirt. It felt rough and bits of tiny rocks poked her soles. Andromeda could feel the debris dusting the spaces between her toes. The small act felt foreign, and it shouldn’t. It was just dirt on her feet, it should be a normal mundane act.

Shiro looked down at the girl with curiosity. Seeing her take in the environment around her as if she had never felt dirt or seen the sky in her whole life made him wonder.

_‘How long has she been trapped in that prison?’_

Shiro took Andromeda’s hand in his and rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand comfortingly. Andromeda sighed and the two continued to walk up to higher ground. Every few minutes the two would stop so Shiro could rest. He seemed to be getting worse with his wound.

As the two trekked higher with Shiro leading the way, he heard static coming from Keith’s mic. Words would cut in between the static. _“Shir!_ – **static** – _are you ther?_ – **static** – _answer me!”_

Shiro stopped in his tracks and Andromeda stopped with him. His brows furrowed as he panted from exhaustion. Shiro took deep breaths before speaking to the mic, “Keith? I’m here. Keith?”

There was a sudden pain on Shiro’s side when the effects of Andromeda's temporary “pain reliever” wore off. Shiro leaned on the rocky wall beside him for support. Andromeda rushed to his aid and helped him sit down.

_“Shiro! It’s Keith,”_ Keith called from his mic.

“Keith,” Shiro responded, “Keith, I’m here. I'm okay.”

_“Shiro, you made it.”_ Keith’s voice sounded relieved when he heard Shiro’s voice.

A smile creeped into Andromeda’s lips when she heard Keith’s name. She missed him so much, but she didn’t know if she had the heart to see him. It has been so long since she left earth and she was sure that broke Keith’s heart. Andromeda was sure Keith was mad at her for leaving, she was sure he was broken and because of that she didn't have the guts to show her face. The shame and the guilt clouded her mind and she was so deep in thought.

_‘Keith is going to see me one way or another. He's looking for Shiro, and I'm with Shiro right now so he is definitely going to see me. He must be so angry at me. What is he going to say? Is he just going to ignore me? Oh my god did he forgot about me? Maybe he di–‘_

“Andromeda, we gotta go,” Shiro said hastily, snapping her back to reality. Andromeda look up at Shiro curiously. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Shiro lifted his arm and pointed to the Black Lion. Andromeda looked behind her to see what Shiro was pointing at and saw these predatory-looking creatures circling the Black Lion. Andromeda’s eyes widened at the sight. There were so many of them.

The two slowly back away keeping their eyes on the pack of creatures, but a low growl stopped them. They looked over their shoulders and saw one of the creatures growling at them. The rest of the predatorsheard the commotion and blocked the two’s only exit.

The creatures were coming closer form both sides. Andromeda was frozen with fear. She felt a hand grab hers and soon she and Shiro jumped from the ledge, slid down, and ran towards a small cave. The two looked back and saw the predators running after them. Shiro pulled Andromeda, and the two went crashing in the tiny cave. The predators jumped after them. The creatures head butted the entrance, they were too big to fit, but the impact caused rocks to cover the entrance, trapping Shiro and Andromeda inside.

Andromeda panted, tired from the running and the jumping. Being trapped in a ship for maybe a yearor two didn’t do her body good. She didn’t get enough exercise and nutrition to keep her body healthy. Now, a quick little run exhausted her, and the whole running-away-from-predators completely drained her.

Shiro rested with his back against the wall behind him as he spoke to Keith through his helmet. Andromeda sat beside him with her legs crossed. She was still panting and trying to catch her breath.

_“Patients yields focus,”_ Keith mumbled to himself.

“That really stayed with you, didn’t it?” Shiro asked Keith.

_“You’ve given me some good advice. If it wasn’t for you, my life would have been alot different,”_ Keith replied.

“Yeah, you wouldn’t have crashed a flying lion on an alien planet with little hope of rescue,” Shiro halfheartedly joked. “So, you’re welcome.”

When Shiro coughed, worry spiked in both Keith and Andromeda. Andromeda immediately removed Shiro’s helmet and placed her fingers on his temples and numbed the pain. Beside the two, Keith’s voice spoke through the speaker, _“stay with me, Shiro”_ along with some yells, grunts, and pants.

Andromeda could feel bits of rubble fall on her. Then she heard a growl. She unlinked her mind from Shiro’s and screamed. Shiro’s attention from his helmet switched to the situation at hand. Shiro grabbed his helmet and put it on.

_“Shiro? What’s going on? Who was that screaming?”_ Keith asked worryingly, but Shiro ignored it and told Keith to hurry.

Suddenly, one of the creatures’ head was able to fit in the hole. Andromeda didn’t think and just slammed her foot down on the predator’s head, and with the little strength he had left, Shiro followed Andromeda and kicked the predator’s head as well. Unfortunately the creature thought quick and dodged Andromeda’s kick and once Shiro’s foot kicked the creature, it bit his foot and dragged him out. Andromeda grabbed Shiro’s hand and tried to pull him back, but the creature was far stronger than Andromeda. Soon the two were tossed out of their hiding place and landed harshly on the ground. When the creatures crept closed Shiro sprang into action.

His right arm glowed with a purpled hue, and with that same hand he karate-chopped one of the creature’s tusks off. Andromeda, still laying on her side on the ground, watched Shiro with utter shock. _‘Since when could he do that?’_ She thought.

Andromeda then heard claws scrape the ground behind her, and before the creature could scratch her from behind Andromeda flew into the air. The creature tried to jump at her but she would always dodge it. From where she flew, Andromeda could see Shiro being pushed off a cliff. Andromeda’s eyes grew wide. When the creature came jumping up at her again she kicked down hard on its head and flew to where Shiro fell.

She saw him rolling down and his helmet flew off his head. When Shiro reached the ground below he immediately got up and ran. Andromeda swooped down and grabbed the helmet and chased after Shiro. As she flew she held the helmet close to her mouth and spoke. “Keith, you have to hurry.”

_“Who is this? Why do you have Shiro’s helmet? Where is Shiro?”_ Keith asked. His voice low and threatening. Andromeda ignored his questions and continued on. “There’s too many of them. I don’t think we’ll ma–“ Andromeda was knocked to the ground. She held onto the helmet as she rolled on the dirt.

A sharp pain emitted from one of her wings, but that didn’t stop her from getting up. Once she stood up she looked back to inspect her wings. The left one was folded and bent. It must have been damaged from her little tumble. Andromeda was flying too low, low enough for the creature to knock her down with its claws.

Andromeda looked in front of her and to the creature that had hit her. It was already running towards her. Even with her body aching from the pain, Andromeda ran. She didn’t know where Shiro was at this point, her only goal now was to get away from the creature chasing after her.

Andromeda looked back and the predator was closer. It was now a pounce away from Andromeda. Andromeda faced forward and pushed herself to run faster. Her legs were aching and close to giving in, but she still pushed.

_‘This is not the end for me. I still need to get back home. I need to apologize to mom, dad, Pollux, and Castor.’_

The thought of her family pushed Andromeda to not give up. There was so much more she wanted to do, more people to see and apologize for leaving so suddenly. To leave them without a word or a note. She wanted to apologize for breaking their hearts.

The sound of whimpering behind her slowed Andromeda down, then came a loud roar. Andromeda looked behind her and saw the black lion knocking the creature away. The predator landed on the ground unconscious.

Andromeda stopped running and stared at the lion in awe. The lion jumped over her and to the commotion not that far from her. Tears brimmed her eyes as they followed the lion. There was a pack of predators circling Shiro and before one could pounce on him the black lion knocked it away. That happened to three more predators, then the rest fled scared to go against the black lion.

Shiro sat there shocked with his lion standing protectively over him. With her last bit of energy Andromeda ran towards Shiro and tackled him with a hug. Shiro hugged her back, finally they were safe. Finally, Andromeda was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dudes i'm sorry but I can't write action scenes for shit.
> 
> i hope it wasn't too cringe.
> 
> i promise i'll do better next time :')
> 
> again, feel free to send some feedback or anything really. 
> 
> stay safe and spread love :)


	5. the ghost

The black lion moved to face Shiro and Andromeda. It lowered its head and opened its mouth. A boy in a similar suit as Shiro stepped down. Instead of black and white, the boy wore red and white colors. Once his piercing violet eyes met hers Andromeda’s heart quickened.

He looked at how she clung to Shiro in a weak hug. He walked over the two slowly and threateningly, but Andromeda didn’t see it that way. She quickly stood up and went to walk towards him, but before she could take a step forward he drew his bayard and pointed his sword at her. Andromeda let out a shaky breath and stared at him with wide eyes.

_‘Does he not remember me? Did I change that much?’_

“Keith, stop” Shiro warned, but Keith ignored it.

With the tip of his sword dangerously close to Andromeda’s face, Keith questioned with his voice low, “who are you and what is your business here?”

“Do you not know me?” Andromeda asked weakly.

Keith’s eyes darkened as he glared at her. “Who are you and what is your business here?” He repeated his question.

“Look at me, Keith. Look closely,” Andromeda said calmly. Her nerves calmed and she stared deep into those violet eyes. The same eyes she saw growing up. Those same violet eyes that she would look into when she was sad and crying, smile when they were laughing, and glare when they had an argument. Those violet eyes that belonged to a boy she grew up with. The same boy who has now grown and is pointing a sword to her face.

“Do you not know me?” Andromeda asked again, and this time Keith answered.

His violet eyes softened and stared at her with disbelief. His guard was down, body now relaxed. Keith drew his sword back and walked closer to the ghost in front of him.

They were now inches apart. Keith’s hand went to touch her face, but stopped. “You’re dead,” Keith said mostly to himself. “You’re not real,” Keith reminded himself as he would when he would imagine seeing her.

“Do I look dead?” Andromeda cocked her eyebrow and smirked. It was the same look she gave him when she would tease him. The same eyes that would gleam playfully when they were younger. It was her. _It was really her_.

“Andromeda,” Keith let out a sob as he engulfed her in a hug. His shoulders shook as he cried. His face nuzzled between her neck and shoulder, inhaling her scent bringing back happy memories. Andromeda hugged him back. Her slender arms cradled him with care making Keith sob even more.

_‘It’s her. It’s really her. She’s real, and she’s alive.’_

Keith held her tighter, afraid that if he let go she would disappear like before. Keith had searched for so long he eventually gave up and accepted her death, but she was here in his arms. He found her.

“I’m sorry for leaving you alone. I’m sorry for not taking your side. I promised to always be there for you and I wasn’t there. I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Keith cried but his words were muffled by Andromeda’s hair. Andromeda couldn’t hold her tears back as well. She rubbed her friend’s back soothingly, reassuring him that her feelings for him never changed.

Andromeda loosened the hug and pushed Keith back slightly. With one hand on his shoulder and another pressed on his cheek, Andromeda wanted to take a good look at him. It has been so long since she had seen his face, she wanted to know what changes she had missed when he grew older without her.

She let out a giggle once they were face-to-face. His eyes were starting to get puffy and red from the crying, and some strands of her hair had stuck to his face with his tears acting as the glue. There were some strands stuck in his mouth and Keith tried to blow it away, but failed no matter how hard he tried. Andromeda had lost it and laughed loudly at Keith.

“You’re so cute,” she commented while she removed her hair from Keith’s face.

“I’m not,” he grumbled and sent her a playful glare, but he laughed along with her.

Oh how he had missed this. Keith missed his friend; his _family_. Andromeda truly brought peace in Keith’s chaotic life. She was every cliche quote: “my light in the darkness”; “the air that I breath”; “my rainbow in this colorless world”; “the ying to my yang”; “the dunkin to my donuts”. She had even wrote those exact quotes in one of his birthday cards. They were inseparable, two peas in a pod, and when he lost her Keith had never felt so alone. The only time he felt that lonely was when his dad died. He had lost his only family when he was young, then came Andromeda and he lost her too.

Keith’s laugh stopped to a halt once he remembered something important. His eyes grew wide and side stepped from his position in front of Andromeda. Keith raced to the injured paladin who was still laying on the ground in pain.

“Shiro!” Keith called and dropped to his knees beside his other friend. Andromeda followed suit and ran to her friend’s side. “Shiro, I’m sorry for–,” Andromeda couldn’t finish her apology, she was too embarrassed for leaving Shiro on the ground, wounded.

Shiro let out a painful chuckle. “It’s fine, Andy” he reassured. Shiro looked up at his two friends and raised both his arms. “Can you guys help me up?”

~•~

The three of them sat around a campfire by the edge of a cliff that overlooked a valley of rock and dirt.After helping Shiro up they flew back to the red lion and decided to set up camp while waiting for rescue. Since the planet was practically a barren wasteland, it was difficult to find the wood needed to make the fire. The three friends sat together with their backs resting on the rock behind them. Andromeda was seated between the other two. With Keith on her right she rests her head on his shoulder while he had his arm wrapped around her. Andromeda’s left hand was holding Shiro’s metallic one as he was on her left. Behind them stood the black and red lions.

Shiro gripped his wound and winced in pain. Andromeda sprang to her knees and, once again, relieved the pain using her telepathy. Keith watched his best friend in awe. She had changed. Compared to how she was back on Earth to now Keith could only say that it was an “extreme makeover”. The last time Keith saw Andromeda, she had a bob cut and pink hair. Now her hair grew longer; bleached tips reaching the small of her back and revealing her natural brown hair. Peaking out of her waterfall of a hair were a set of wings. They were transparent with a purple hue; in Keith’s eyes they resembled dragonfly wings. With her short stature it made Andromeda look like a fairy. She looked smaller than she did before, especially in her clothes. The same clothes Shiro wore when he came back to Earth. A purple cropped top over a purple leotard, but for Andromeda, she had a torn shirt tied around her waist to substitute as a skirt. Her waist was slimmer; she was skinnier, and paler. Her cheek bones were more defined, and she had dark bags under her eyes.

_Oh, her eyes._

Out of all the physical changes Keith listed, only her eyes stayed the same. They were still the prettiest shade. It was like looking at the sea in a sunny day. Big, clear blue eyes that sparkled like sunlight reflecting on the waves.

Now, what worried Keith more are the changes on the inside. Besides her new powers, how was she mentally? How is she emotionally? She has been through trauma for sure, Keith just wants to know how is she coping with all that mentally.

There was so many questions running through Keith’s mind he didn’t know which ones he should ask first. It didn’t feel right for Keith to speak about these things with Shiro present. He felt that it was best if he and Andromeda spoke in private. Instead, Keith asked Shiro a question, “how’s your wound?”

“My wound is great. It’s getting bigger all the time,” Shiro, still keeping his eyes on the sky above him, answered with a dry chuckle. Keith and Andromeda looked at the older man with worried expressions. Shiro noticed the two’s troubled stares. “Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood,” he apologized.

Andromeda sat back down in between her friends and sent a soft smile to Shiro. “You know you’re not good with jokes, Shiro,” Andromeda said playfully. Shiro playfully nudged her side as they laughed. Kieth smiled at his two friends, but mostly to Andromeda. It felt so foreign to have her by his side, yet it was so normal. It has been a long time since he had seen her so it felt strange to have her back, but he liked it nonetheless. He liked having Andromeda by his side and being stuck to her’s. Keith finally felt whole. As if the empty feeling he had had been fed and is finally full. Keith devoured Andromeda with his eyes; every bit of her. From her face to her body, her laugh to her smile, her lips and her words.

As he stared at her, Andromeda’s focus was still on Shiro, completely oblivious to Keith, but Shiro noticed. He had noticed it since Keith first met Andromeda. The way Keith would stare at her and rush to her side from the way he always made an effort to make her smile and do everything she asked. Shiro’s laughter died down as his thoughts focused on Keith.

“Keith,” Shiro started. Andromeda stopped laughing and turned her eyes to meet Keith’s. Keith briefly made eyes contact with her before looking at Shiro. “Yeah?”

“If I don’t make it out of here,” Shiro paused for a moment before he continued, “I want you to lead voltron.”

Keith’s eyes widened. “Stop talking like that. You’re gonna make it,” he reassured. Shiro smiled softly at that.

Andromeda hugged Shiro’s metal arm and pressed her cheek on the cool metal.“Keith is right. Your team will be here soon,” She said. Her voice low, almost in a whisper.

As soon as those words left Andromeda’s lips, a bright light shined down on them, like a wish being granted. The bright spot of light grew bigger and shined brighter until there was a hole in the sky. It was a wormhole, and passing through it was the green lion followed by a white ship.

Keith stood up with the biggest smile on his face. Andromeda stood up beside him and held his hand, lacing her fingers with his. Andromeda’s heart started to beat hard against her chest, she was nervous to meet the rest of the team, but seeing the sight before her relaxed her and joy bubbled within her. A bright smile broke from Andromeda’s lips and her eyes sparkled with tears.

Andromeda looked up at Keith, and he looked down at her. She wrapped her arms around him in a side hug and looked to the ship descending to the ground. Keith kept his eyes on her. His heart beating fast like hers, but for a different reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the two finally reunited :)
> 
> i hope you guys liked this chapter
> 
> writing this made me super emotional idk why 
> 
> but yes, pls share your critics and opinions because i really do appreciate constructive criticism
> 
> spread love not hate :)


	6. rest

Everyone rushed Shiro to the healing pods with Allura leading the way. Keith had Shiro’s arm around his shoulder as he supported his right while a man with orange hair and mustache supported Shiro’s left. Trailing behind them was Andromeda and the Green Paladin.

They carefully laid Shiro in one of the pods, and Allura tapped away on the control panel. A screen closed the pod fully, enclosing Shiro. Oxygen was then infused in the pod to provide his blood with more oxygen. “He’s going to be fine. He’ll be fully recovered in a _quintant_ or two,” Allura reassured the stressed Keith.

“Quintant?” Andromeda asked to no one in particular. Her eyebrow raised and her lips pouted curiously at the word. Before Allura and Keith could answer, a very intelligent sounding voice beat them to it. “It’s like the Altean word for ‘day’. A quintant is equal to a day while two quintants is equal to two days; so on and so forth,” said the green paladin.

She pushed up her big round glasses and looked up at Andromeda. “I’m Pidge by the way.”

Pidge was short, shorter than Andromeda. She had light brown hair and brown eyes. She looked youngerthan the rest of the member of team Voltron Andromeda has met, Pidge might actually be the youngest one here.

_‘Such a young girl fighting in a war like this,’_ were Andromeda’s first impression of Pidge.

Pidge was indeed young and shouldn’t be fighting this war, but here she is; piloting the green lion and standing strong. She reminded Andromeda of her younger self. Pidge had the same gleam in her eyes as the old Andromeda.

_‘The old Andromeda’_

“Hi Pidge, I’m Andromeda,” Andromeda extended her hand to the green paladin which she shook with much enthusiast. Now that they were acquainted, Pidge bombarded Andromeda with questions. “What planet are you from? Are those wings? Oh my gosh, you can fly? What else can you do?”

“Pidge, that’s enough,” Keith butted in. He then gently placed a hand on the small of Andromeda’s back and took her hand with the other. Keith slowly led her to another healing pod. Andromeda looked back to the rest of the team and was met with encouraging smiles. Allura once again tapped on the control panel and smiled at Andromeda.

“I’m glad you’re here, Andy,” Allura said.

“I’m glad to be here,” Andromeda smiled back at Allura.

“You should rest, Meda. You look exhausted,” said Keith. He’s always worrying for Andromeda. “Is the pod ready, Allura?” He asked hurriedly. All Allura did was nod.

When Keith gently pushed Andromeda towards the open healing pod, Andromeda didn’t budge. She looked at the pod with horrified eyes. Memories were flashing before her eyes. Keith noticed her shaking. He leaned his face closer to her ear and called her name. Andromeda just looked back at him with a sad pleading look; silently begging him to not let her in that pod.

Keith rubbed her back soothingly, similar to the way she did when he cried back in that barren planet. “It’s okay. You’re okay,” Keith reassured, “I’m going to be right here when you wake up.” This eased Andromeda a bit. Her body relaxed and she willingly entered the healing pod. The pod closed and oxygen filled the small container. Andromeda looked at Keith through the screen then closed her eyes, and finally after a long period of time, Andromeda was at rest.

~•~

_“When we reach the bay area, we get in a pod and fly out of here.”_

_Andromeda was crouched down on the left side of her cell door. On the other side facing her was her cellmate, Lula. Her pink eyes stared into Andromeda’s with determination and fear. Lula was determined to get out of this place, but it was natural for her to be scared of the possibility of failure. Andromeda was feeling the same. She wanted, needed, to get back home, back to safety. However, Andromeda was shaking in her spot, scared that their plan could fail and the consequence that is to follow. Although scared to the core, Andromeda nod at Lula, signaling that she was ready._

_There is always one soldier that checks on their cell daily. He would take a look through the slot and leave. The plan now was to lure him inside and knock him out. By crouching on the side of the door Andromeda and Lula are out of the soldier’s field of vision, the soldier would be alarmed and enter the cell to check for the two._

_The familiar thumps of metal boots echoed through the halls. Andromeda could feel the vibrations through the metal wall pressed on her back, it felt stronger for one soldier’s foot steps. Lula noticed it as well, a new plan was formulating in her head. Her fingers brushed the collar around her neck, because of the damn thing she wouldn’t be able to use her abilities. From the look in Lula’s eyes Andromeda knew exactly what they had to do. They’ll have to fight whatever goes through their cell door._

_The thumping stopped and there was a pause. The small sliding door for the peep hole slid open and closed, then there was another pause. The cell door rose up and was now open. A soldier entered and once he passed by the two cellmates and was now inside the cell the two pounced on him. Andromeda straddled the soldier’s back and slammed his head repeatedly on the floor while Lula held him down._

_There was a soft click coming from behind. Lula looked back and saw another soldier with his gun pointed at her. Without a second to pass Lula jumped at him. The two fell to the floor and wrestled for the gun. Once the solder under Andromeda was knocked out she rushed to Lula’s aid and kicked the other solder in the face and he was knocked out instantly._

_The two soldiers weren’t dead, they wore helmets for a reason, they will come around soon so the two needed to hurry. Lula grabbed hold of Andromeda’s hand and ran. Now that they were out of their cell they just need to find the bay area. Lula was the only one who knew where it was because that’s how they brought her here. Lula never forgot, she made sure to memorize the path by recalling it everyday._

_Lula pulled Andromeda to twists and turns. They would duck for cover when sentries passed by, and once caught, Lula would shoot them down with the gun she took. As they neared the bay area Andromeda’s hopes soared high. Once they take a left and through the metal doors they’ll be in the bay area, and soon out of here._

_The two took a left and kept on running. Their hearts beating faster with each step they took. They were now in the bay area, and they bolted for the escape pods. The trembling sound of multiple metal steps echoed from behind them. Andromeda’s heart sank, but her feet kept running. Once they get in a pod they’re safe. Once they get in the escape pod they’ll be free._

_A mix of soldiers and sentries began to fire at the two escapees. Lula hurriedly flapped her wings and scooped Andromeda in her arms and hid behind a stack of large creates. Andromeda was on her knees shaking, looking around for a near by escape pod while Lula would shoot at anyone who came close to them with the gun she stole. To Andromeda’s dismay, the closest pod was at least 30 feet away. The only way to get there was to run for it._

_Andromeda looked back at Lula, who was also looking at the escape pod. The two then made eye contact before briefly nodding in a silent agreement. The two ran towards the pod with Lula running behind Andromeda, shooting at random enemies._

_Suddenly, there was a sickening scream. Andromeda looked back and saw Lula on the ground clutching her side; the gun an inch away from her reach. Without thinking Andromeda ran back to Lula. She dropped to the ground and slid, grabbing the gun as she did so and shot at the incoming enemy. With Lula safely behind her Andromeda kept shooting even when was clearly out numbered. More soldiers and sentinels came and one was able to aim at Andromeda’s leg._

_Andromeda fell to her knees from the sudden pain shooting from her thigh. Another aimed at her and fired; a shot to her arm then a shot to her shoulder.The gun slipped from Andromeda’s grip as the poor girl dropped to the floor._

_‘That was it. It was over. We are never getting out of here,’ was all that ran through Andromeda’s mind. There was no point in hoping for a divine intervention. This was the end. They were cornered with no way out._

_Before a soldier could fire the fatal shot, an eerie voice echoed. “Hold your fire!” ordered a small figure. The person had white hair and glowing yellow eyes. “I have something better planned for them,” the person said with a horrifying smile on their face._

_“Bring them to my lab,” the cloaked figure ordered once more and turned to leave._

_“Yes, Haggar,” The soldiers picked up the two escapees and brought them to the lab. There were people in cloaks and masks similar to a plague mask. Lula and Andromeda struggled from their captors’ hold, but it made no difference. They were weak from their injuries, there was nothing they could do now._

_“Do we stay here or…?” Asked a soldier to his partner._

_“Nah, let the druids handle it,” The other soldier holding Andromeda replied. He and his apartness dumped the girls’ and they landed face first on the ground. “I’m starving. I wonder what they’re serving in the cafeteria this time,” the soldier commented. They left the two prisoners without a care and shut the lab door once they left._

_With their magic the druids lifted Lula and Andromeda in the air and laid them on separate tables. They strapped the two by their wrists and ankles. The lab’s doors opened and Haggar entered. The high priestess made her way to Andromeda’s table and examined the girl. Lula barked threats and pulled on her straps trying to break free. Haggar glanced at Lula briefly with no interest and ordered one of the druids to “keep her quiet”. The druid did as told and injected Lula with a blue liquid. Lula’s body slowly turned limp and her yells died down. Andromeda’s fear-stricken eyes stared at Lula’s unconscious body._

_Haggar’s glowing yellow eyes inspected Andromeda once again and let out a sickly smile. “You’ll do just fine,” she said. Haggar nodded at the druid to Andromeda’s right. They then injected the same blue liquid they used on Lula and soon Andromeda felt light. Her tensed muscles began to relax and just like that Andromeda was out cold._

_Fate is an unusual player. You never know what it would bring for it is either forgiving or it is ever so merciless. Fate had brought Lula to Andromeda as the key to her freedom. With Lula, Andromeda was able to plan their escape. With Lula, Andromeda was protected and was able to get to the Bay Area. Unfortunately, with Lula, their plan had failed and Andromeda was in chains once again. Her hopes crushed and spirit burnt out. Faith had brought Lula to bring Andromeda hope only to lure the chained damsel to her doom._

_“That’s it, rest, we have a long day ahead of us.”_

~•~

“How long is this gonna take?”

“Just give her a few more ticks, Keith, and she’ll be good as new.”

“Yeah, Keith! Be more patient!”

“I bet he’s just worried for his girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend!”

Before Keith could strangle Hunk they were interrupted with the healing pod opening. Keith rushed over and caught Andromeda in his arms before she could fall to the ground. She still looked weak and seemslike she was still out of it.

Andromeda groggily looked up at the person who had caught her and met two purple eyes. “Hi,” was all she could say. Keith chuckled at this.

“Hey,” he greeted back, “how was your nap?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhh a flashback :0
> 
> i wonder what else happened to andromeda :/
> 
> finally introduced lula...in a way...
> 
> i hope you all like this chapter. i'm sorry but i really suck at writing action scenes, but i am trying to get better at it. 
> 
> pls comment your thoughts on this story :') i would really love to know what you think about this fanfic <3


	7. a warm welcome

“Hey, now, slow down,” Keith warned as Andromeda continued to gobble up the food Hunk made for her.

Andromeda was seated at the head of the table with Keith leaning on the backrest of her chair. To Andromeda’s right sat Allura. Behind Allura was a man with orange hair and mustache. He had the same marks as Allura on his cheekbones. Andromeda thought that he must be an Altean too.

Allura’s eyes scanned Andromeda. This was the first time Allura saw Andromeda under better lighting, and the things Allura saw were unsettling. Andromeda had bruises on her arms, those could possibly be injection sites. Allura recalled when she was in the cell with Andromeda, the girl asked her if the galra injected her with something. Then Allura’s eyes fell on the large fading bruises around Andromeda’s neck then to the clothes she was wearing. They looked very dirty and it smelled a little bit. A lightbulb popped in Allura’s head

Allura clapped her hands together to gain the attention of her former cell mate. Andromeda chewed her food slowly as she was now focused on the princess. “Andy, when you’re done eating meet me in my room. I’ll have a surprise waiting,” Allura said and left the dining hall in a hurry.

Andromeda and the rest of the team watched the Altean princess leave with a skip in her step. Now this made Andromeda curious.

_‘What was the surprise? Why was there a surprise? Where is Allura’s room?’_ Andromeda just shrugged it off and continued to eat her meal.

There was tension in the room. Andromeda could feel all eyes on her, and she didn’t like it one bit. So she tried to break the silence. “When’s Shiro gonna come out of that healing pod?”

The man with the mustache was about to speak up until Keith beat him to it. Andromeda noticed the slight disappointment in the man’s face which made her feel bad. “Shiro’s in pretty bad shape. It might take him an extra day or two to heal.” Andromeda only nodded and turned her attention to the second Altean.

“You’re Coran, right? I heard Allura call you that when we were rushing Shiro to the healing pods,” Andromeda asked with a soft smile.

Coran stood tall and said, “yes indeed madam.”

He extended his hand poshly and Andromeda gladly shook it. “Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe, at your service.”

“Are you an Altean as well?” Andromeda continued the conversation since she desperately wanted the tension off. Thankfully Coran answered back and the atmosphere seemed friendlier.

“Why yes, miss Andromeda, I am Altean. I was the royal family adviser, still am, and grandson to Hieronymus Wimbelton. He was the one who designed and built this ship over 10,600 deca-phoebs when–”

“Okay, okay enough about that,” interrupted a boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

The boy stride over to Andromeda and took her free hand in his. He looked into her eyes with a flirtatious smirk on his lips, “I don’t think I’ve properly introduced myself; the name’s Lance.”

Lance was about to kiss the back of Andromeda’s hand until Keith yanked Lance by he hood of his jacket. “There will be none of that!” Keith threatened and dragged Lance away from Andromeda. It seemed that Andromeda was the only one concerned for Lance’s safety. She knew how tough Keith could be, but judging from the others not reacting to the fight this must’ve been a normal thing.

“Anyway,” The green paladin began, “I’ve already introduced myself so that just leaves Hunk.” Pidge pointed her thumb at the yellow paladin. Hunk did a small wave which Andromeda found adorable. “Yes, we’ve already met,” she giggled and waved back.

Once she was done with her meal Coran offered to help Andromeda get to Allura’s room. On the way there, Coran spoke about the history of the castle and the history of Altea. Andromeda could tell how much Coran missed his home. She can tell by the way he spoke everything in great detail as if he as well is trying to picture Altea before it was destroyed. Thinking about this made Andromeda wonder how lonely Coran and Allura must feel.

_‘At least they have each other.’_

“Here we are, miss Andromeda,” Coran motioned his hand a tall double door.

“Please, call me Andy. That’s what all my friends call me,” Andromeda said.

The Altean male opened the door for Andromeda, she smile at him thankfully and entered Allura’s room. Coran closed the door and left.

Allura’s room was huge. It had so much closets and drawers pushed to the sides. There was a big vanity with bottles of perfume and makeup neatly placed on the table. Close to the vanity was a king sized bed with soft looking pillows and drapes hanging above. The whole room was all luxurious and fancy-looking; just fit for a princess.

On the bed, Andromeda could see four mice sleeping on top of each other. It was an adorable sight; Andromeda couldn’t help but coo at them. As Andromeda was mentally squealing at how cute the mice were, Allura poked her head out from a room attached to her bedroom.

“Oh, Andromeda, you’re here!” Allura excitedly ran over to Andromeda. The poor Earthling jumped at the sudden sound coming from behind. Allura grabbed both of Andromeda’s hands and dragged her to the room she came from which Andromeda then realized was a bathroom.

“Surprise!” Allura gestured to a bathtub.

_‘Was it even a bathtub? It’s almost as big as a jacuzzi.’_

Andromeda almost found it difficult to keep her eyes open from all the steam from the hot water. Aside from the ginormous built in bathtub, the bathroom had a vanity with a sink in the middle, opposite to the door, as well as a built in shower and a toilet adjacent to the bathtub.

“I thought it would be a good idea to welcome you with a warm bath to help relax,” Allura smiled kindly at her new friend. “I’ve noticed that you still seemed so tense. You must be feeling so many emotions right now, and I believe a warm bath helps ease the mind,” Allura explained as she handed Andromeda a fluffy robe. “I’ll leave you some clothes on the bed for when you finish.” The princess left the bathroom to give Andromeda some privacy.

Andromeda then placed the robe on top of the wide rim of the tub. She stripped herself off of the hideous prison uniform. It took a while to get the tight spandex off, she almost tripped in the tub while doing so. Finally, Andromeda slowly immersed herself in the warm water. She leaned back and relaxed her body. Andromeda took a deep breath and a floral smell filled her nostrils. The girl let out a satisfied sigh and closed her eyes. She could really get used to this.

Soon Andromeda’s mind began to wander. The floral scent lit up past memories from a dark place in Andromeda’s head. It wasn’t bad memories, just forgotten ones. Little moments in her life that didn’t have an emotional significance, but were still relevant.

**_The grass prickled through the fabric of Andromeda’s clothes as she laid on her back in her front yard. The day had just started; breakfast wasn’t even ready. It was a weekend so Andromeda had no reason to wake up early, but her body clock woke her up and she couldn’t go back to sleep. So while her mother prepared breakfast, Andromeda decided to lay on her front yard and look up at the clouds. After each breath she took she could smell the grass, the dirt, and her mother’s flowers. The birds sang their song and the breeze caressed Andromeda’s skin._ **

Oh the things Andromeda would do to experience days like those once more. She sank further in the warmth of the water; every part of her body from the neck down was submerged underwater. Andromeda inhaled the floral scent once more.

**_Andromeda was in the local park with her best friend, Keith. Today was his day off from training–he was a junior cadet in the Galaxy Garrison. They sat together under a tree eating the ice cream they bought from the ice cream cart. It was Andromeda’s treat. It was a hot summer day and they needed to cool down. Andromeda recommended a yoghurt shop not too far from the park. They were about to walk there until Keith spotted an ice cream cart coming their way. Keith asked Andromeda if she wanted ice cream instead. The girl wasn’t so sure about the ice cream since Keith was lactose intolerant, but he assured her that he could handle some ice cream; plus it was better than walking under the heat. Now they sat side by side with Andromeda asking Keith about his progress in the Garrison. “It’s okay, I guess. Your brothers give so much homework though,” said Keith while he munched on his ice cream cone. Andromeda’s brothers are pilots, they also teach junior cadets to fly. “What kind of homework?” Andromeda asked and picked on a sprouting daisy. “They’re usually more on researching stuff. They always give an oral exam,” Keith grumbled. Since he was a familiar face to Andromeda’s brothers he was always called to answer the questions. They weren’t even easy questions. “They so much questions and it’s always to m-” Keith stopped mid sentence. He wrapped his arms around his tummy and groaned in pain. Andromeda worriedly asked what was wrong. Instead of hearing a proper reply she heard a loud rumble from Keith’s tummy. She was laughing her head off when Keith ran to the nearest restroom._ ** __

A smile cracked on Andromeda’s lips after reliving the memory. Again she took a deep breath and sank deeper in the warm water. This time she was fully submerged.

**_It was mother’s day. Pollux, one of Andromeda’s brothers, was playing a lively tune on the piano while his twin handed their mom a lily and whisked her away in a dance. Their mother’s smile was bright and her laughter was contagious. Castor promised her that he would wash the dishes and mow the lawn from now on as he twirled her around. The room was full jokes and laughs as well as occasional banter between the three siblings. Soon Their father stood up from his favorite chair and offered his hand to Andromeda. She took is reluctantly and told her dad that she was an awful dancer. Her dad chuckled and told her that he’d teach her. “Don’t worry, hunny. It’s easy!” Her dad encouraged. “Come on, step on my feet,” he instructed. He held both of Andromeda’s hands to steady her while she carefully stepped on his feet. The two laughed as they danced awfully. Bumping into Castor and mom from time to time. Mom would laugh a melody and Castor would tease. To defend his sister, Pollux would sing embarrassing things Castor has done. Castor would then tease at Pollux. The laughs went on as the four danced till their feet hurt, and Pollux played until his finger cramped._ ** __

Andromeda sat back up and wiped the water from her face. Her hair was now completely soaked. Andromeda reached for the bottles that were placed on the rim of the tub. She held one bottle in each hand. On her right hand was a curvy pink bottle with a diamond shaped blue cap while the bottle on her right was a round lime green bottle with a circular pale pink cap.

_‘Which one is the fucking shampoo?’_

Each bottle had something written in bid bold letters in the front and what looks to be the ingredients at the back. The only problem now was that Andromeda couldn’t read a single word. These _letters_ weren’t the kind she knew. As she further inspected the two bottles Andromeda let out a whine.

_‘The pink bottle looks like what a shampoo bottle would normally look, and the green one is wider compared to the pink bottle. Since you need more soap for your body than you do for your hair then the green bottle just has to be body wash, making the pink bottle the shampoo…’_

With that logic in mind Andromeda decided to use the pink bottle to wash her hair, and if she were to be incorrect then… _shampoo is just soap for the hair right?_ Andromeda began to clean herself up from all the sweat and grime on her skin. She started to think how bad she must’ve smelt and how embarrassing it is to have the team smell it a while ago. Andromeda shook her hair to get the thought and shame out of her head.

Once she was all clean Andromeda let the water drain. It took a while to find and open the drain. She then squeezed the water out of her hair and patted herself dry with the robe Allura gave her. This will be the first time Andromeda would wear a robe. She giggled at how she had to go to another galaxy to finally wear one. The robe was longer than Andromeda thought it would be. The thing was almost reaching the floor, but damn was it soft. Andromeda snuggled herself in the soft and fluffy cloth wrapped around her and let out a satisfied sigh. If she canceled out the alien castle in a totally different galaxy that housed five gigantic flying robo-cats Andromeda would’ve fooled herself into thinking she was in a spa.

Andromeda exited the bathroom and walked towards Allura’s bed. On the bed laid a fresh set of clothes, just as Allura said. Andromeda took the gown in her hands and held it up to take a good look at it. The gown was long and purple with an illusion neckline and sheer long sleeves. If Andromeda could describe the gown with one word she would describe it as _‘poofy’_. The sleeves were puffed and the skirt was layered with sheer fabric giving it have a more cloud-like feature. Andromeda was now more than excited to wear the gown.

~•~

The metal was cold under Andromeda’s bare feet. Apparently, Allura forgot to leave Andromeda shoes and the girl didn’t want to go through Allura’s things. So here she was, walking bare feet, exploring the castle-ship. Andromeda loved the gown; it was so flow-y. She would skip and twirl just to feel the skirt of her gown flow with her movements; and nothing felt more free than running in a gown. Andromeda felt like a fairy princess running around a grassy field. It was such a childish imagination, but Andromeda loved it. She felt like she was her old self. The one who dreamt in the day time and played with the moon at night. The girl who would stare out her window and watch the stars disappear as the rose sun, taking their place in the sky. She felt happy and hopeful; light and dreaming. Slowly, but surely, the stress was being lifted off of her shoulders. Andromeda felt at peace—all of this felt like a dream. A dream she never wants to wake up from.

After a short time of running and daydreaming (which actually felt like an eternity for her), Andromeda found a room. It was an empty room. There were no furniture and no lights, but across the entrance of the room was a window showing the view of the infinite space outside the ship’s protective walls. The window covered that whole side from top to bottom until the left and right side of the room. Andromeda slowly walked towards it, the stars luring her in, like a moth to a flame. She was in a trance. This was a view one could never get back in earth, and Andromeda thought she would never see such beauty again. Andromeda placed her hand on the glass as she stared at the sight with longing. Just beyond these stars was home.

The last time she saw such a view was back in her ship when she left her home; before the galra took her. When she was imprisoned, after the tragedy of her friend, Andromeda was sure she was going to die in that cell. Yet after how long she was finally able to see the stars again.

Andromeda had been through so much pain and so many losses, being here felt surreal. It was too good to be true. However, instead of feeling grateful her heart weighed with guilt. Andromeda felt as though she shouldn’t be here—she didn’t deserve to be here. Not after Lula. They were supposed to escape together.

_“Hola, princesa.”_ A voice called from behind her, but she didn’t move to see who it was.

Lance pushed himself off the door frame once he realized the girl wouldn’t look back. He crossed his arms behind his back and carefully made his way to Andromeda’s side. His long legs took long strides, and he would lean left to right to try and get a view of Andromeda’s face. Her silence was creeping him out, but that didn’t stop his curiosity.

Once he was by her side he looked out to the ocean of stars in front of them. His heart became heavy with the same longing as the girl to his left. Both were missing the families they left behind—the same desires for different people.

Through the glass Lance could see Andromeda’s reflection. Her face was emotionless, but her eyes showed the opposite. Lance glanced down at the girl with worry. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and asked, “are you okay?”

Andromeda didn’t flinch from his touch. No words left her mouth, she just simply nod in reply. Lance, however, wasn’t too convinced at that, but he didn’t want to pry. If Andromeda wanted to share her problems to him she would in her own time.

“Everyone’s looking for you,” Lance said. His hand never leaving her shoulder. This time Andromeda looked up at him; the stars reflecting in her light blue eyes. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

Lance could feel his face burning up. _‘She’s so cute what the fuck!’_

“W-what are you saying sorry for? You didn’t do anything wrong,” Lance took his hand back from her shoulder and with it he scratched the back of his head.

Andromeda looked down at her feet, clearly still bothered by her inner thoughts. Lance knew how it was like to be lost in your own mind. It could be scary sometimes, and heartbreaking. He was his own enemy, his own bully. Lance had to get her out of there before she could feel any worse. He went to reach out to her, but stopped and kept his hands to his side.

“Hey,” his voice broke the silence, “that gown looks really good on you,” he complimented. Andromeda looked up at him and glanced down at her gown. “Oh, uh, thanks. It’s Allura’s,” a smile gracefully grew from her pale lips.

Her smile was contagious. Lance smiled back at her, “no wonder you look like a princess.” His words weren’t playful flirtatious remarks, but a genuine compliment. Lance didn’t want the girl to be annoyed with him, he knew how annoying his flirty attempts could be—Allura was proof. He just really wants Andromeda to smile.

“All you need now is a crown and boom!” Lance threw his hands in the air childlike, “we’re gonna have two princesses in this ship.”

Andromeda giggled at his behavior. “Maybe some shoes too,” Andromeda said and looked down at her bare feet. Lance followed and asked why she wasn’t wearing shoes and Andromeda explained that Allura didn’t give her any.

“Well, no princess should get her feet dirty,” Lance’s lips pouted and placed his right hand on his hip. He stuck his chin up and rubbed it between his thumb and pointer finger as he began to think. Andromeda’s smile didn’t waver and she waited patiently for whatever Lance had planned.

Lance snapped his fingers and turned around so that his back was facing Andromeda. Lance crouched down, lower than Andromeda’s height, and said, “hop on, _princesa_. Your chariot awaits.” Andromeda didn’t budge.

_‘Is he being serious right now?’_ she thought.

“A-are you sure?” Andromeda asked. She didn’t want to say it, but Lance looked scrawny. Andromeda was never the one to judge people by their appearance, but she was starting to doubt if he could lift her weight or not.

“Yeah, it’s fine! I used to give my niece and nephew piggyback rides all the time,” Lance looked back and sent Andromeda a reassuring smile. “But, like, seriously though, your chariot is awaiting...I’m not sure how long I can stay like this.”

“Well...if you insist,” Andromeda shrugged and hopped on his back.

Lance stumbled a bit from the impact, but he regained his balance quickly. He hooked his arms under Andromeda’s knees and stood up with his slightly arched. Lance made sure to keep his hands to himself by holding them together. He didn’t want to make Andromeda uncomfortable.

To be completely honest, Lance didn’t know where he was going. Allura was wondering why it was taking Andromeda so long then Keith started to freak out about how Andromeda had the tendency to wander off and get lost. So everyone split up to go looking for the wandering girl. It was a huge ship so there was too much ground to cover. They didn’t really explain what to do once she was found which is why Lance decided to go to the lounge.

“So...” Lance spoke up. He didn’t like the silence, plus this was a good opportunity to get to know Andromeda. “What planet are ya from, Andromeda?” asked Lance. A simple question to ask someone, but Lance was curious on how she knew Keith. It could be possible they met in a previous mission, but then how come this is the first Lance had seen her...

“You can just call me Andy,” The girl said as she lazily laid her head on Lance’s shoulders. _‘Damn he has really broad shoulders,’_ she thought to herself.

“I’m from the same planet where you’re from,” Andromeda answered his question.

Lance couldn’t help but laugh at that, “well, you could’ve fooled me. To be fair, you do look like a human, but last time I checked we don’t have wings.”

Andromeda turned her head to face him, “I’m serious.”

The tone in her voice changed from light and sweet to a flat one in an instant. Lance gulped and stopped in his tracks. His deep blue eyes glanced at the tiny girl in his back. “Wait, seriously?” He squawked.

Andromeda slightly flinched at the volume of his voice. “You didn’t have to yell! I’m right here,” She snapped. Lance mumbled an apology and proceeded to carry her to the lounge.

“So...you’re from Earth...” Lance began to wonder aloud, “that means you’re human, like me, but you have wings so does that make you a fairy?”

Andromeda laughed at him, “a fairy? Lance, do you really believe fairies are real? What are you? 5?”

“Well, you have wings, and you’re tiny! What else could you be!” Lance defended himself. It wasn’t a good argument.

“Um...a human being?” Andromeda retorted.

Lance pouted his lips and glared back at her. Andromeda noticed it and laughed even harder. She reached her hand up and pinched his cheek playfully. “Aw, is wittle wancey sad that faiwies awent weal?” Andromeda teased.

“Har, har, har. Very mature of you, Andy,” grumbled Lance.

Andromeda continued to tease Lance. He had threaten to drop her twice, but it didn’t stop her. “I’m a _fairy_ remember? I can just fly befo-eep!” Lance suddenly dropped Andromeda.

He looked back at her pissed face and shrugged his shoulders, “whoops.”

“Oh, Lance. There you are!” Pidge rounded the corner and was startled to find Lance standing in the middle of the hallway. The younger paladin walked towards the blue paladin while wiping her big round glasses with her shirt.

“Did you find her yet?” Pidge asked and brought her glasses close to her face to inspect for any more smudges. “Keith’s starting to freak out and it’s kinda funny to watch,” she chuckled. Pidge wore her glasses and smiled, satisfied with her now clean lenses. Now, with her glasses on, Pidge saw a purple figure getting up from the ground behind Lance.

“Oh, Andromeda!” Pidge straightened her back, “there you are!”

“‘Andy’ is just fine,” Andromeda interjected. She rubbed her aching behind and stood by Lance’s side. It was not fair that Lance was the tallest one here. He was so tall that the fall from his back to the ground felt like jumping off the top bunk. At least Andromeda wasn’t the shortest one.

“Okay, Andy. What were you doing on the floor?” Pidge inquired.

“Because this stupid tree dropped me,” grumbled Andromeda.

“And he dropped you because...?” Pidge was like a machine gun shooting out questions after every reply.

“Because she was making fun of me!” Lance answered very loudly, making the green paladin flinch.

Andromeda turned her body to face Lance. Her eyes gleamed playfully when she saw Lance’s annoyed glare. With her arms cross and her chin held high to level with the tall boy she jests, “that’s cuz you still believe in the tooth fairy.”

Pidge was having a hard time containing her laughter; it made her sound like a deflating balloon. Lance’s glare was torn from Andromeda and was directed to the younger Paladin. “You still believe in the tooth fairy?” she jeered.

Pidge had the same playful gleam in her eyes and mischievous smirk on her lips as Andromeda did. Lance found the two girls’ newly found similarities creepy. The blue paladin didn’t reply and chose to ignore the two bullies, but he was still clearly vexed by it. The two girls began to tease Lance amongst themselves, but made sure that he could hear every word. 

“You think he believes in the easter bunny as well?”

“I bet he does. Who should be the one to tell him Santa’s not real?”

“We should just let the kid keep dreaming”

Lance continued to ignore them. He turned in his heel and decided to be the bigger person and just walk away. Instead of being concerned if the had hurt their friend’s feelings, Andromeda and Pidge continued. Their voices only getting louder as the distance between them grew farther.

“Hey, maybe you should pretend to be his fairy godmother and trick him to wearing one of Allura’s dresses,” Suggested Pidge.

“Oh, like Cinderella! I love that!” Andromeda smirked.

That blew Lance up. The boy did a 360 and stomped his way back to the girls. Andromeda and Pidge laughed at his fuming red face. Their laughter faltered a bit when they realized how serious this actually was. Andromeda flapped her wings and hovered behind Pidge. “Dude, we were just teasing,” she laughed nervously.

Andromeda hooked her arms under Pidge’s and lifted the shorter girl off the ground. Andromeda flew backwards slowly as Lance was getting closer. “You guys are gonna pay for that!”

Lance went to grab them, but Andromeda dodged just in time. “Okay, time to go,” Andromeda turned and flew off with Pidge still in her arms. Lance watched the two laugh while they flew away, and instead of chasing after them he decided to go to his room to de-stress. Pouting can cause wrinkles, and Lance didn’t need any flaws on his “perfect” face.

Andromeda was zooming through the castle. She took sharp turns, did loop-de-loops, and twirl midair just for the fun of it. Pidge was also enjoying the ride. Every once in a while she would cheer and raise her hands in the air (almost punching Andromeda in the process). Pidge felt like she was on a rollercoaster-zip line.

The girls looked back and saw that Lance wasn’t following them. Andromeda slowed down, but still flew straight ahead–only to crash into someone. The three tumbled down to the ground.

“Ow! Watch where you fly!” Yelled a hurt Hunk.

The yellow paladin craned his neck, not bothering to sit back up from his sprawled position, to glare at the two troublemakers across him. Pidge fell face first with her feet up. She untuck her face from the floor and moaned in pain. Thankfully her glasses didn’t break, but she thinks her nose did. As for Andromeda, she was knocked to the wall with her body curled like a taffy. Her weight was held up by her shoulders, back against the wall with her butt in the air and feet hanging in front of her face. Lucky for Andromeda, her gown was long enough to keep her privates covered, as well as her flustered face, from everyone.

“Yeah, Andy! Keep your eyes on the road,” Pidge growled.

“Heh, this is why you don’t drink and fly folks,” Andromeda joked to lighten the mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a long boi!
> 
> mainly a filler chapter cuz i want let the plot flow naturally instead of making it seem all rushed.
> 
> that's like my pet peeve; when i see a really good story with a really good plot go to waste cuz the writer rushes everything...
> 
> i'm starting chapter 8 by the time i post this so get ready for that because chapter 8 is gonna be a wreck :)


End file.
